tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Guard
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= David Mitton Robert D. Cardona |narrator= Ringo Starr George Carlin |season=Series 1 |season_no=1.11 |number=11 |shining_time_station_episode(s)= * Faith, Hope and Anxiety * Fortune Teller Schemer |released= * 13th November 1984 * 20th April 1987 * 5th March 1989 * 8th November 1990 * 22nd April 1993 * 5th March 1998 * 6th January 2008 |previous="James and the Express/A Proud Day for James" |next="Thomas Goes Fishing" }} "Thomas and the Guard", or retitled "Thomas and the Conductor" in the US, is the eleventh episode from season one. Thomas' impatience leads to him forgetting his guard. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine is enjoying his new life running the branch line, of which he is very proud and considers the most important part of the railway. His two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, agree with him. Thomas loves them both very much, although they are both old and need new paint. When taking trains, Annie can only take passengers, but Clarabel takes passengers, luggage and the guard. Thomas and his coaches often sing to each other while taking trains and journeys often proceed smoothly. Annie and Clarabel know how important pleasing the Fat Controller is to Thomas and whenever he is angry, he is not angry at them. One day, Thomas waits at the station for Henry, who is late, so he can pick up passengers, making him increasingly angry. Eventually Henry feebly arrives, complaining that his system is out of order. As far as Thomas is concerned, Henry's only problem is his own laziness. Thomas, desperate to leave, dashes out of the station as soon as the guard blows the whistle. But Thomas goes so fast he does not give the guard time to get aboard, leaving him behind. The guard waves his red flag, but it is no use and Thomas is well on his way and out of the station. Thomas sings to his coaches as usual, but Clarabel does not sing as she is upset that her guard has been left behind. Annie is upset as well and tries to tell Thomas that they have not got a guard aboard, but Thomas is in too big of a hurry and does not listen. The two coaches try to apply their brakes, but they cannot without the guard. Eventually, Thomas stops when he reaches a red signal and he and his crew wait for the guard to find out what is the matter, but of course he has been left behind and only Annie and Clarabel know that. They are still upset that he has been left behind. Soon the passengers notice the guard running down the tracks, trying to catch up to Thomas. He is very hot, so he has a drink to cool down and tells everyone what happened. Thomas apologises for the incident, but the guard assures Thomas it was not his fault. The signal drops and Thomas and his crew proceed the trip. With the guard back aboard, both Thomas and his coaches feel much better and manage to reach the end of the line in record time. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Annie and Clarabel * The Guard * Bertie * One Little Boy * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Terence's Field * The Windmill * Wellsworth Bridge * Elsbridge Viaduct * River Els * Dryaw * Elsbridge * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Ffarquhar Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Pre-filmed footage from Thomas and Bertie and Thomas Goes Fishing, stock footage from Thomas and the Breakdown Train and mirrored stock footage from Thomas' Train are used. Footage from the former was not cut properly, as Bertie can be seen for a split second in the top-left corner after Thomas, Annie and Clarabel enter the tunnel. * The shots of Thomas passing under the bridge before entering the tunnel and arriving at Ffarquhar station were used for the original opening credits. * This is the first episode where the outro music is not used during the ending. * Likely due to broadcasting concerns and because "fat" is a much more pejorative term in the US and Canada than in the UK, Thomas' line "You're too fat!" is changed to "You're too slow!" in both US dubs. Goofs * In the opening shot of the restored version, studio equipment is visible in the top-left corner. * In many scenes, Annie and Clarabel are facing the wrong way. * In one scene, Annie and Clarabel are not behind Thomas. * When Henry puffs into the junction, his brake coach is facing the wrong way. * In the close-up of Thomas leaving the junction, Annie and Clarabel are not coupled behind him. * When Thomas says "Bother that signal! What's the matter?" the background is different showing a set of buffers, but previously, there was just bushes. This can be identified more in a deleted scene. * In the close-up of Thomas' driver, his cap's brim is broken. * The guard only has his red flag when he is said to have had two flags. * The guard's facial hair changes from having a full beard to being clean shaven between scenes. * Before the episode ends, a camera connector is on Thomas' front coupling rod. * In the close-up of the guard waving his red flag, Henry and his train are not in the background. * Because of the used stock footage from Thomas and Bertie, just like at the start of the episode, when Thomas comes from the return trip, the camera equipment is still there, and after Thomas enters the tunnel, Bertie can be seen on screen for a split second. * In the first close-up of Thomas' whistle, the hill beside him is gone. The same thing happens in the close-ups of the guard. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Category:Episodes Category:Thomas & Friends episodes Category:Thomas & Friends season 1 episodes Category:Classic Series Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas Category:Episodes focusing on Annie and Clarabel Category:Episodes with Minor Human Characters in the Thomas Railway Series